The prior art is documented with examples of hoist mounted wheel hangers, and such as for hanging a wheel on a hoist arm. Easterbrook U.S. Pat. No. 9,302,542 teaches a quick attachment arm for securing to an elevated and structurally supporting location. A multi-sided and compressible band is constructed of a spring-loaded material. The band is open at its outer end and adapted to permit the band to be attached around a perimeter of the supporting location. An elongated arm is pivotally supported to and extending from the band, the arm adapted to supporting a weighted article placed thereupon.
Henderson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,158 teaches a double hinged and hoist mounted wheel hanger including a rigid clevis having top, bottom and base plates arranged in an integral “U” shape and such that a first hinge bolt passes through the top and bottom plates for supporting an arm connector. A second hinge bolt passes through the arm connector and in turn hingedly supports a further extending and pivotally support rod, upon an end of which is exhibited a retainer pin for supporting a wheel and preventing the same from slipping off the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,610 to Starling et al. teaches an apparatus for supporting automotive tires having a hanger pin adapted to fit through the mount hole of a vehicle wheel. The apparatus is intended to be installed on an automotive hoist at a height approximately the same as that of a tire of a vehicle disposed on the hoist. A worker removing a wheel from the vehicle disposed on the hoist can thus hang the wheel on the apparatus without significantly bending at the waist.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,897 to Gibson teaches an apparatus for supporting automotive tires having a hanger pin adapted to fit through the mount hole of a vehicle wheel. The apparatus is intended to be installed on an automotive hoist at a height approximately the same as that of a tire of a vehicle disposed on the hoist. A worker removing a wheel from the vehicle disposed on the hoist can thus hang the wheel on the apparatus without significantly bending at the waist.
Hicks US 2003/0155475 and US 2009/0067966 each teach a hoist tire hanger with an angled bracket configuration for vertically attaching to a horizontal tubular hoist location and which depicts an upwardly angled tire hanging section. Reference is also made to the pivoting support bracket designs of Gibson US 2002/003196 and the supporting arm of Hung U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,991.